A Distant Night
by Silver Skies - Red Lakes
Summary: A hectic day ends with a pleasing night. Just when she thought her day was already at a close and nothing could make it better she received a late night visit from her beloved demon. A memory of comfort and love before they tied their lives together; she, a sacred jewel and he, a moon in the sky joined in harmony until the end of time.
1. A Night Between Two Lovers

_A/N- Okay, so this is now a two-shot! If you'd like I'd make it a three-shot!_

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

Kagome lay on her comfy futon. She had been busy all day entertaining the children; Rin and Shippou. Making sure that the 'staff' as she liked to call them where alright and didn't need any help. Normally she'd do all that with a smile on her face but today had been too much for her to bear and she had eventually- secretly of course- collapsed in the bathroom for a little while. Secretly, meaning that she hadn't told anyone after words.

The entire ruckus had even restricted her from going and enjoying her favorite parts of the evening. She just knew that it wouldn't happen today. The children were already in bed and even if she tried to go by herself her body ached all over and she didn't want to get up. Her little wish was futile there was really no point in trying to today and she'd be lucky to even get to go tomorrow seeing as how it was the aftermath of todays over productive day. She sighed and stood with a weary grunt and made her way over to her new closet.

Kagome changed from her lengthy and stuffy kimono to her favorite pair of future nightwear. She chose her pink silk nightgown that reached mid-thigh and complimented the comfortable ensemble by pulling on thick baggy socks to warm her feet. She removed her hair tie and several bobby pins before brushing out the various knots from her ebony tresses while sitting in front of her oval mirror. She sighed as she stood and made her way over to her grand futon and snuggled deeper into the covers. Sleep had nearly claimed her when the bed tipped over and she found herself rolling towards the source. Despite her fatigue addled mind she managed to react fairly quickly. She rolled to the opposite side and crouched down once she felt the cool marble floor beneath her sock clad feet. She made sure that the nightgown she wore covered what needed to be covered knowing full well that if it was a youkai the darkness would _not_ be her ally.

An annoyed growl reverberated across the room. The imminent sense of danger had already begun to wake her up, but the familiarity of the low growl brought her to attention in a heartbeat. She laughed heartily and rose to her feet; finding the whole ordeal funny. Kagome sobered up quickly enough, regaining her tired and depressive state from before. She crawled over the bed and jumped on the tall figure of the male on the other side who was glaring at her from his spot on the futon. She giggled when she heard the small 'oomph' of mock surprise beneath her.

Kagome blinked lazily and waited for her pupils to dilate. Her beloved was bathed in moonlight, his silver hair glowing softly and golden eyes ablaze with amusement and ill-concealed pleasure. She smiled as her eyes caught the indigo crescent moon and the magenta stripes of his heritage before he rolled onto his side. The motion allowed him to secure her waist with his left arm. She stared at the space between them and marveled at the way their hair mingled. She smiled and looked up in search of his face but found it rather quickly considering he was already looking at her from beneath his lashes.

She blushed and averted her eyes. He gathered her in his arms before he bent his back over her small form protectively and draped an arm tenderly over her flat stomach; rubbing circles on her side lovingly. Her slender arms wound their way around his neck and she propelled herself closer to his chest-content on hearing his strong heartbeat.

"Something ails you."

She hummed in response, "Sesshy-chan, it's a lot of work."

"Preparations always are but it is always worthwhile in the end. Or do you disagree?"

"Of course. I know it'll be worthwhile but I didn't even get to go to your study today." She whined like a petulant child. "I even collapsed from exhaustion for goodness sake."

Sesshomaru's arms tightened around her fractionally and he buried his face in her neck. "Once laying down or standing?" She noticed she had hit a chord with the Daiyoukai and he was beginning to get worried.

"What are you doing here so early Sesshou? You usually work well into the night." She knotted her fingers into his silky strands of hair.

"I sensed your distress." He answered vaguely after his small fit had passed and Kagome had thoroughly disheveled his long hair with her fingers.

"Oh." She matted his hair down and diverted her attention to his pointed ears.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Her question was met with silence. She knew it was a lost cause. Sesshomaru was an insomniac for an even bigger reason than just being a demon.

"It's fine if you can't I wasn't expecting you to actually stay. I was just asking really—" He stopped her rambling with a chaste kiss.

"Of course." He whispered-his normally baritone voice suddenly husky.

He was shocked when she pulled his head off of its spot on her neck before quickly bringing it back down, effectively smashing their lips together. Despite the brashness of the situation Sesshomaru recovered quickly enough and took control. He fisted his hand in her dark locks, mindful of his sharp claws, and added enough fervor into the kiss that Kagome was putty in his capable hands. With sudden intensity she latched on to his skull; her dull fingertips scratching lightly against the nape of his neck and the tip of his ears. She pressed her body closer to his before hooking a long creamy leg over his torso, the pink nightgown riding up in the process.

Sesshomaru was the first to break away even if it was a bit reluctantly but he refused to let go of her, simply holding her as he had done moments before. He held her to himself as if he was protecting her from the harsh extremities the world carried with his body. Sesshomaru chose to eradicate the cold silence that had enveloped them with an explanation knowing full well what kind of inane thoughts were crossing Kagome's mind.

"We shouldn't kiss on the futon."

It took her a few seconds to process this new information but once she got the gist of what he was trying to say she threw her head back and laughed.

She really, really, truly loved her stubborn, caring, somewhat ex-murderer, mate-to-be!

_A/N-I'm pretty sure many of you nasty people were thinking that the happy ending in the summary was a whole other thing._

_Despite it actually getting a little...sexy in there for a lil bit, it wasn't too much._

_Thanks to:_

**SarahJaneAusten**  
**VixenKitsune147 **  
**kissn'envy **  
**secretsrsafehir**

I am so happy that this list is increasing. I wanted to say a _SPECIAL_ "THANK YOU!" to **_LadyKagome_ **for reviewing and favoriting this story as well as following and favoriting me! Also for **_VixenKitsune147_** she did a lot as well!

Also anyone else in the future. THANKS!

I don't know you but I love you!


	2. Children's View

_A/N: Alright so,__** jasperlittlesister**_, _asked me to make this a two-shot and made a specific request. Though, she specifically said to keep the mating night out, it will hopefully imply what occurred, or will occur. It didn't turn out as heavily implied as I previously wanted it to be if only because I got caught up with all of the Rin and Shippou duo action going on._

_Thanks so much Jasper's lil sis! I'm happy to know that you liked this story so much!_

* * *

Butterflies fluttered in Kagome's stomach and she puffed up her rosy cheeks with air. She was already dressed in a traditional kimono that had been tailored to fit her womanly curves. Sango had helped select it along with Ayame and they had made sure that it was stunning. She checked her profile once more in the mirror before her and smoothed out the front of her kimono. She fingered the obi for a little while and smiled as she slowly relaxed.

"Alright, you can do this Kagome. It is _your_ mating day, and no one else's. Well, except Sesshomaru's, of course."

Kagome turned around sharply as the knock on the screen reverberated across the empty room. "Come in."

She felt her voice quiver and she had to begin the long process of turning her exuberant nerves into pure steel all over again. Kagome saw Sango approach her from the corner of her eye and managed to calm herself down a little.

"Sango I'm dying!"

"I know what you mean, Kagome-chan, but do not 'freak out' or die, as you like to say."

"No! You don't know what I mean cause I am getting mated! _Mated_. It's different. Did you know that we have a whole eight day honeymoon? Eight days straight. No getting out of that room until we are one hundred percent sure that I am preggars and thoroughly 'taken care of' like InuYasha said last night! Eight days!

That is not normal, maybe Miroku has that stamina or a normal youkai but I sure as buttcakes _do not_! I mean one night of lovemaking, sure, that sounds nice but eight! Right here too! Luckily we have a barrier for tonight so no one will hear." By now she was floundering for air and was desperately trying to fill her lungs. Sango patted her back patiently and giggled at her crazy antics.

"Eight days does not sound too bad."

"That's easy for you to say, come on, I bet you and Miroku have gone for a straight ten. I bet it was when I gave you all of those condoms for Christmas. It's the only reason why there aren't twenty little kids running around here right now! We all know one of those days was unprotected or else Yameki and Tameko wouldn't be here right now. At least two of those ruttings were consecutive!" Her rant was abruptly stopped with a sharp smack to the back of the head by a heavily blushing Sango.

* * *

Shippou grabbed Rin's hand and led her through the dimly lit aisles of the unusually dark castle and towards where the ceremony was being held. He was annoyed that they were forced to go to bed early so that the adults could go and have the celebration without them. He had managed to get Rin to evade her caretakers and servants with a new kimono in hand. They had changed their clothing to represent the castle of the West and their elevated status and were hell bent on being there for the wedding ceremony. They even had a present for them.

Shippou's elfin ears twitched as he heard the distinct eloquence his new grandmother harbored and-knowing that the servants were catching up-quickly urged Rin to run towards the elaborate screen. He already knew that the demons and hanyous present were aware of their presence so there was no point in hiding behind it. Since he didn't want to make a scene he slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. He was happy only a few heads turned his way but they remained silent.

He snuck a quick glance at Sango and Miroku and waved nervously to a dubious Inuyasha. He lifted his finger and placed it quietly on his lips and ushered Rin in. She stood ram rod straight and held her head high in the room full of nobles not once stepping over the many layers in her stuffy kimono. He managed to quickly shuffle around a group of nobles he didn't know very well but luckily they merely glanced their way and stayed quiet.

He found a nice spot for him and Rin to sit and hid the present behind Shiori who had been able to attend along with Jinenji. He knew that their parents were just outside in the reception area but he still felt a bit angry with the fact that they got to go and he was forced to go to bed despite him being older. He looked over at Rin who seemed entranced by the ceremony taking place. He folded his arms and turned his face to look up.

Angry or not, he couldn't deny that Kagome was stunningly beautiful. Even dressed in her traditional Shiromuku she was breath taking. He smiled and continued to watch the ceremony.

Rin was beaming at the beautiful sight her adoptive father and now her soon to be mother made. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the elegant upsweep that could be seen just behind the thin lacey hood she wore. Her eyes drank up the sight of the elegance she portrayed so fluently; one she wished one day she could possess as well.

The tumble of the long spiraling sleeves simply added to her beauty. Her young eyes followed the shimmer of the violet colored amethyst held by a silver chain, and seamlessly connected to the beautiful pink rimmed petals of the gladiola bridal comb passed down from Lady to Lady. The colors of the house represented so boldly in them, just as they were in every facet presented by the blue blooded heir.

In turn she turned to her father who, feeling her expectant gaze upon his person, turned his head towards her. For the first time that night his citrine orbs were not holding captive the cerulean ones of his bride but instead the chocolate brown ones of his daughter; and the occupants in the room didn't miss that fact. She gave him a wide grin much like the one she had given him the day he had uttered her name in the long forgotten forest and-just as she had seen Kagome often do-she blew him a kiss.

He inclined his head in her direction and gave her a toothy smile, fangs and all. A few nobles had the audacity to gasp in horror but Sesshomaru paid them no heed. Kagome also turned towards them and though she raised a brow at their being there she graced them both with a gentle smile and blew them both a kiss as well. Briefly Rin noticed the sparkly silver lip gloss with awe before turning her attention to Shippou; whom readily offered his cheek. He 'trapped' the flying kiss there before 'grabbing' it and placing it on his lips.

He lifted his other hand and covered the one already on his lips before grandly flinging his arms out in a wide arc and sending sakura petals flying. His kitsune magic taking effect they scattered about the room and fell in gentle ripples around the pair, though he was smart enough to make sure it stayed away from the sakazuki and choshi set between them. Kagome giggled as a petal tickled her nose.

Sango and Miroku turned to them and just shook their heads, they had specifically told them they had to go to bed. The children hadn't listened but they knew Kagome probably appreciated the distraction even if they were disobeying. Sango discreetly noticed how Shippou had chosen clothing that greatly resembled what Sesshomaru was wearing except his cobalt blue hakamas and matching haori were a bit darker than the opaque teal that so resembled Kagome's eyes.

With the adorable distraction over, Kiyomi continued on with the ceremony of souls. While Shinto priests were definitely _not_ part of the tradition; the alpha in the immediate pack would be the one who is required to bless the sakazuki cups and thus bless the mates-to-be. Since Sesshomaru was the one being mated the job fell onto the alpha of the pack as a whole.

Without a word Kiyomi spread about the plates on the small table between the bride and groom in the proper order. She lifted her hands over the table and closed her eyes. Almost instantly youki began to wash over them, after she was done she picked up the decorative choshi and began to pour a bit of rice wine onto the first cup. With impeccable grace she handed the shallow cup to Sesshomaru and the true blending of vows and of submission to one another began.

* * *

Kagome watched as Kiyomi placed the cup symbolizing 'heaven' atop the 'earth'. The ritual was complete and soon after, she and Sesshomaru would begin the consummation of their marriage. Her cheeks burned and she gave a slight sigh through her nose. As they stood Sesshomaru's hand settled onto the small of her back and she found herself shivering at the heat his warm hand emitted. She shyly glanced up at him from beneath her lashes and was surprised to find his golden eyes staring at her intently.

She was forced to turn away when Shippou's head rammed onto her thigh and he wrapped his small arms around her waist. She didn't hesitate in bending slightly so she could envelope him in her own embrace. She kissed the top of Shippou's auburn head and turned towards Rin who was getting her combed hair tussled by Sesshomaru. They stepped back when Shiori whispered something in Rin's ear and handed her a small bundle of sheer fabric. Rin smiled and thanked her before chancing a nervous look at Shippou. He grinned and took it from her and quickly offered it to Kagome.

"Mommy, me and Rin made stuff for you and Sesshomaru." His fluffy tail twirled around behind him and she instantly grabbed the package. Before she even opened it she gathered him in her arms and gave him a huge kiss on his cheek. She ignored the silver imprint she left in hopes that he wouldn't notice until later. She turned towards Rin and did the same. "Thank you guys so much. I love it!"

Shippou face palmed and cute little Rin put her hands on her tiny hips. "You haven't opened it yet!"

"But I know I'll love it anyways." She still opened up the corners and gasped at what lay inside. She lifted up the beautiful set of earrings and looked at the children.

"You made this?"

"Rin did." She lifted up her arms enthusiastically and gave her a grin. "They're for you. The metal thingy was Totousai but I made it."

Shippou nodded, "I helped with the jewels and I used my magic to make them stick together."

Kagome looked inside again realizing that there was still a slight weight in her hand. "Oh, there's something else in here." She reached in and pulled out a small pin.

"You put it on Tensaiga's hilt." Shippou explained to Sesshomaru.

She rolled it in her palm and noticed that the emblem on her earrings where the same. "What do the jewels mean?"

Shippou tilted his head innocently, "The pink one is the Sacred Jewel—"

Rin interrupted him and finished the sentence. "The white one is the cuasent moon on daddy's head."

"Wow..." She felt her eyes glisten with unshed tears as she marveled at how beautiful and significant the mark was. It was simple yet it signified everything. A soft pink polished gemstone was almost completely enclosed within a purely white amethyst. She knew what the children were speaking of and in that moment she understood what they meant to say with that one gesture. She barely felt it when Kimiyo placed the iro-uchikake onto her shoulders and accepted her into the family.

She was extremely overwhelmed by her children's actions and she let them know it.

* * *

After they were presented at the reception they were led to a separate chamber. Sesshomaru confidently strode in and removed her heavy iro-uchikake and laid it out on the futon. He removed his moko-moko and also draped it on the bed before looking back up at her with the most wicked smile she had ever seen grace his lips. She held her breath and felt shivers run up her spine. Was this the smile of death everyone spoke so fearfully of?

If it was, was it really supposed to be this **_arousing_**?

Xox

_A/N: "Cuasent was not by mistake! I wanted a cute little kid mess up!"_

_I know it's short but hopefully you guys like it especially __**jasperlittlesister**__! If you have any requests as well; I will gladly make another chapter!_

_Also I know it was supposed to be the mating mark but I really loved the design and I couldn't help but make it their present. I was going to continue and make it the mating mark but then I just couldn't continue with it. I felt like it was enough and that this shot didn't need anymore! Really sorry, if it was a must have that I explain their mating mark…_

_Thanks to those who like my stories, even if they are very few. I am almost done with at least one of the others, so have that in mind! _

_It will be originally called Live, Love, Life. But I am thinking of changing the name. Also little Japanese lesson(you can skip this):_

_A __**shiromuku**__ is a white wedding kimono-meaning white purity. _

_An __**uchikake**__ is a wedding coat with a long trail. The word uchikake can have two prefixes being __**iro-**__ or __**shiromuku- **__all that it shows is if it is colorful or if it is purely white._

_In Japan the traditional wedding is the San-San-Kudo, or three-three-nine times. All it refers to is the fact that there is a specific process(which I won't get into detail with)and through that you make something akin to a vow. Back in the day of the samurai's or the Edo period it was also a way that a woman would in likely terms submit to a man. Not sure if it was wearing the white kimono or if it was more the San-San-Kudo. _

_Anyhow, the cups are blessed by a Shinto Priest and they drink out of those. There's a large one, a medium and a small one. The large represents 'humankind', middle means 'earth' and small is 'heaven' which is why it's stacked up. Oh, the cups are called __**Sakazuki**__ and the kettle with the rice wine-or sake-is called __**chisho**__. _

_Just so you know, if you didn't before, sake isn't simply the marriage alcohol it is basically alcohol in general. Rice wine is a bit more traditional though there's a whole bunch of different types in Japan. _


End file.
